


Inspiration

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian Vettel is creative literature student in a bit of a slump. Kimi Raikkonen is his roommate who's fed up of hearing him put himself down. He decides to help the German out.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> So this fic started out entirely different. The first part of the story is actually my original idea, but I hated it so much I felt in a slump with what to write. Then this idea of exploring Simi and writers block came about and I ran with it.

**“You should ask him out.”**

**The words are spoken in a bored tone, completely lacking any sign of human emotion, and Sean sighs softly. He looks over at his best friend standing besides him in the hospital corridor and raises his eyebrows. “Ask him out?”**

**Mark nods softly. “It’s not that difficult. Just go up to him and say, _hey I really love your stupid face, do you fancy grabbing a drink sometime?”_**

**Sean rolls his eyes and sighs. “Since when would we ever have free time for that?”**

“Argh! This is crap!” Sebastian roughly pushes his laptop across the desk, scowling at the machine like it had personally offended him.

An audible sigh is heard as Sebastian’s roommate, Kimi, looks over at him from his bed. “Are we doing this again?”

“Doing what?” Sebastian asks, glancing over at him as he pushes his glasses further up his nose.

“Writing your draft for Professor Marko and proclaiming it’s crap before anyone has even read it or you’ve even drafted it. We go through this every week until you submit it to him.”

Sebastian sighs and looks over at him. “Like an engineering major would understand prose and structure in an essay like this.”

“I don’t have to. I just know we go through this every single week.” Kimi looks at him. “You want to be a published author yes? You won’t be if you’re always this self critical.”

Sebastian sighs, shoulders slumping as he looks at the text on the screen. “Marko’s just been very heavy handed as of late. Very critical of what I’m producing and praising others in the class every week.”

“That Daniel kid again?” Kimi guesses, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian nods softy. “It’s just left me feeling like my own work is no good.”

Kimi looks at him for a moment and then holds out his hands. “Give me your laptop?”

Sebastian sighs but nods, handing over the machine to Kimi. The Finn takes it from him, humming as he reads over the words written. “Good start. Needs a bit more of an introduction to the characters though.”

Sebastian nods softly, frowning when he notices the Finn clicking keys and touching the touchpad. “You’d better not be editing that.”

“I’m improving it.” The Finn replies, a playful grin on his face.

Sebastian gasps and reaches for the laptop, but Kimi keeps it just out of reach with a soft laugh. “No, Kimi this isn’t funny! Give it back!”

“No! Let me have a go! I’ve always wanted to see how it felt to be a creative writing student!” Kimi grins going back to clacking keys, his tongue poked out in concentration.

Sebastian huffs a soft sigh and drums his fingers on the table, wondering what Kimi was doing with his laptop. He had to admit that the Finn was cute. Especially when he was concentrating on a task. If he was being honest Kimi was always cute. Not that he would ever say that to him. No way.

When Kimi finishes he presents Sebastian with the laptop proudly and the German reads over the words.

 _“Suddenly there was a loud growl and a wolf appeared around the corner, growling and snapping at the Doctors. It bit Sean and turned him into a bloodthirsty beast, which he was cursed to turn into every full moon. The end._ Wow Kimi, very original.” Sebastian sighs as he reads over the addition.

Kimi winks and gives him a pleased smile. “See? I could do your course. Add a werewolf and things get interesting to write about.”

Sebastian is about to say something, but then he pauses. He looks up at Kimi with sparkling eyes. “That’s actually not a bad idea! Kimi you’re a genius!”

Kimi laughs softly and mock bows. “I’m always happy to help my roommate, no matter the problem he faces.”

Sebastian quickly edits out Kimi’s addition and begins to write, his face relaxing as he gets into the flow of the story at last.

Kimi watches him from the bed, his smile soft and happy when Sebastian isn’t looking. He was glad he could show Sebastian the truth about his writing. All he needed was a little push to create something amazing.

* * *

Kimi waits outside the classroom for Sebastian, a smile on his face when he sees Sebastian holding his marked paper proudly.

“A+ and praise in front of the class for use of imagery and research.” Sebastian grins softly, placing his arm around Kimi’s shoulders. “Even Jenson liked it! Thank you!”

Kimi gives him a warm smile, unconsciously moving closer to the German. “See? I told you, you were a good writer! You just needed that spark! I’m proud of you.”

Sebastian looks over at him, his eyes soft and gentle. “How can I repay you for this?”

“Repay me? You don’t need to.” He shakes his head, feeling Sebastian’s eyes on him.

“Oh come on! There must be something! Help with studying even though mechanics isn’t my thing, I could help! Jenson’s on the same course so he could help me help you, or I could get you in to the student mixer next week or we could go clubbing there’s free entry for stu-“

“I want a date.” Kimi says quietly, interrupting Sebastian’s anxious babble.

Sebastian freezes in the corridor, looking at Kimi in a mixture of shock and awe. “Uh, what?”

“I want a date.” Kimi says again. “With you. Preferably somewhere we can both afford as students.”

“A date? With me?” Sebastian says again and Kimi nods slowly like he’s talking to a small child.

“Yes with you, who else did you expect? Valtteri?”

Sebastian ducks his head, feeling his cheeks flame with heat. “Just didn’t expect you to take an interest in me…”

“Why would I help you with your coursework if I wasn’t interested in you? You know me, Seb. I barely do my own, never mind yours.” Kimi looks at him with a grin.

Sebastian nods slowly, looking at Kimi. “So you would like a date?”

“Yes I would.” Kimi nods readily.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and tangles their fingers together, much to Kimi’s subtle delight. “Then I think I owe you a date.”

Kimi gives him a breathless smile in response and gently squeezes his hand. Together they leave the hallway and exit out into the bright summer sunshine, the first date of many about to begin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
